Jumping Jobi Wood!
* Michael Brandon |series=14 |series_no=14.15 |number=343 |released= * 29 October 2010 * 26 December 2010 * 19 May 2011 * 2 June 2011 * 19 October 2011 * 21 April 2012 * 1 July 2012 * 8 September 2016 |previous=Thomas' Crazy Day |next=Thomas and Scruff }} Jumping Jobi Wood! is the fifteenth episode of the fourteenth series. Plot The Fat Controller informs the engines that the Mayor of Sodor wants some Jobi Wood to build a summerhouse. Thomas asks if he can go to Misty Island to collect the Jobi wood. Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand also want to go with Thomas as the cranes have been acting crazy lately. The Fat Controller sends Thomas and Edward to Misty Island and tells Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand to stay on Sodor and learn the ways of his railway. Thomas and Edward soon set off through the Misty Island Tunnel and arrive at Misty Island. Edward is intrigued by what he sees at the Logging Station. Thomas then takes Edward on a tour of the island and shows him the zip-line bridge, the noisy saw mill, the logging pond and last but not least - Ol' Wheezy and Hee-Haw the log loaders. Next, Thomas and Edward chuff to the Shake Shake Bridge. They need to cross it in order to collect the Jobi logs. Edward does not like the bridge and when he's almost reached the other side, he stops and will not move. Then, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand arrive and ask if Thomas needs help. Thomas refuses their help and insists that they can manage on their own. So, Thomas collects a flatbed and goes to see Ol' Wheezy. Ol' Wheezy is misbehaving, as usual, and tosses the logs all over - some even hit poor Edward! The logging locos return and see the chaos going on and offer to help. Thomas refuses the help again and goes to see Hee-Haw. But Hee-Haw had run out of oil and thick black smoke is bellowing from him all over James and the Fat Controller! The Fat Controller is very cross but Thomas knows who can help. He races back to Sodor and collects Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, who are more than happy to help. First, they manage to get a surprised Edward off the Shake Shake Bridge and then they show Thomas and Edward how to catch the Jobi logs as Ol' Wheezy throws them, and finally, Dash's driver fills Hee-Haw with oil. At last, all the Jobi logs are loaded and the five friends go back to Sodor. The Fat Controller is delighted and calls them all really useful engines. Characters * Thomas * Edward * James * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Sir Topham Hatt * Rocky * Harold * Captain * Ol' Wheezy * Hee-Haw * Henry * Rosie * The Mayor of Sodor Locations * Island of Sodor ** Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Misty Island ** Misty Island Tunnel ** The Logging Station ** The Zip-Line Bridge ** Shake Shake Bridge ** The Logging Pond ** The Sawmill Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas and Ferdinand * Keith Wickham as Edward, James, Dash and the Fat Controller * Matt Wilkinson as Bash US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Bash * Kerry Shale as James, Dash and Sir Topham Hatt * Glenn Wrage as Ferdinand Trivia * Going by production order, this is the sixteenth episode of the fourteenth series. * An instrumental of Misty Island Rescue is heard as Thomas shows Edward around Misty Island. * When Sir Topham Hatt gets offended from Ferdinand calling him "boss" in the UK dub, Thomas suggests Ferdinand to call him the Fat Controller instead. But that is a nickname, and the engines should not call him the Fat Controller to his face. Goofs * When the engines enter the tunnel on the return to Sodor, Bash and Dash are in their pre-Misty Island Rescue condition. * While Thomas is showing Edward the Zip-Line Bridge, his mouth does not move while he is talking. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Dash and the Launching Log * Books - On Misty Island and Holiday Gift Set * Magazine Stories - Jumping Jobi Wood/Jumping Jobi Wood In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Madera Jobi Saltarina pl:Wyprawa po Drewno ru:Летающее дерево Category:Series 14 episodes Category:Episodes